Insanity
by asian0music0lover
Summary: Everybody has a reason to exist. some find that reason others, not so much.He tried to find answers to question, but silence was given. Plans were thought of, but then ruined. Needs were craved for, but was tossed away. This is the story of what happen after the guardians defeated Pitch. The story where once again loneliness has taken over and a new insanity arises.


Chapter 1

* * *

Some people ask themselves why they are alive. They ask why they exist and continue to do so. Some find their answer while others do not. Pitch black A.K.A The Boogie Man, was one of those people. He had thought that he had found his reason but it turns out that it was all just like a scattered dream. It was nice and pleasant at first however, and then you wake up only to find out that reality is a bitch.

Pitch sat in the darkness looking up towards the night sky though the hole at the top of his cave. His fearlings danced around him circling him as if mocking him for his failure. His defeat by the guardians, once again made him invisible to the world. Pitch brought his hands up to his face and examined them. They faded in and out of focus every now and then. Sometimes you could even see right through the pale appendages.

'Not again' pitch thought as he continued to stare. An overwhelming sadness flooded through his body as he was reminded that no one could see him, believe in him, or even thought that he existed.

"Why?" he asked in a small voice that was barely to a whisper.

"Why!" he asked louder this time. Pitch suddenly stood up and glared at the moon.

"Why am I here for? Why did you create me? Was it just so you make your precious guardians feel better about themselves?!" Tears stared streaming from the man's eyes as the pain of loneliness stuck him harder than before.

"Was is it just so everyone could find someone to hate? If so, then why? Why me…." Pitch continued to stare at the moon hoping for an answer. He waited but received nothing.

"Arrrgggg!" he slammed his fist into the wall next to him in frustration.

"Damn it!" he yelled once more, breaking parts off the wall with another punch. "God damn it" the man sobbed. Pitch collapsed on to his knees. His nails digging into the dirt now moist with tears.

"All I wanted was to be noticed. I just wanted people to see me. I don't want to be alone anymore." Pitch then remembered a certain silver haired boy. Jack Frost was his name. He was just like him once. Pitch thought he understood what it was like to be forgotten. So why did he side with the guardians? "Why did people accept him?" he asked to no one in particular. "Why do people remember him, believe in him, love him? What does he have that I don't have?!" Anger and jealousy swirled within his body. I have here longer than he has , then any one has. Yet, here I am still ignored by the rest of the world. Santa, Tooth, Bunnymund, Sandy they all have been loved since the beginning and jack has only suffered for a short while!"

Dark spirals of black sand circled around him as his emotion grew with every second. Standing back up, Pitch headed towards the center of his cave. He stood in front of a smaller scaled model of the world. Tiny sparks of light covered sphere. Each dot represents those who believe in the guardians. Pitch then pressed a button that showed who was believed in separately. All of them, each guardians' world shined beautifully almost mesmerizing; however, when the last world revealed itself, all lights were lost. This was his world.

_Empty_

The Fearlings gathered around him snorting as if laughing at him.

"SHUT UP!" He screamed sending spears of black sand to each and every one of them. Spear after spear, his hatred for the guardians grew until the last Fearling stood. Right before its final moment, it looked directly into Pitch's eyes and laughed.

"AAARRRGG!" An explosive boom echoed within the cave. A moment of silence followed the noise. There, alone, stood a raven haired man with a psychotic grin on his face. It started as a low chuckle but quickly escalated into a full out roar of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" He continued to laugh cursing every living being out there. As the laughter died down, sorrow filled his eyes once again.

"Pathetic." He told himself. "Even those who work for me have no fear of me."

Pitch looked to his left and saw Jack's world giving light to the room. He walked towards the globe once more. "I wonder what makes you different." His mind tried to find out what make the boy so special. "The winter snow has been the cause of many people's misery, so why are you not alone. The darkness and frost go hand in hand so why are you not the same as me?"

Pitch's thoughts went wild with ideas went he remembered the words of a certain Russian man.

_What is your center?_

"That's it! The center of a guardian must be the key to their existence!" A smile grew on his face as a light bulb went off in his head. " If I take the guardians' center, I can finally be recognized! This is fabulous! Why didn't I think of that before!?" Looking back at the globe, Pitch smile grew wider.

'Now I won't have to be anymore.'

The thought was marvelous, but without a plan it was useless. "Well that's a problem." He said bluntly. "How am I going to get close enough to the guardians without them recognizing me? They would most likely attack me as soon as they saw me."

Then a though struck him. He rushed into the walk way passing all the doors until he reached his destination. Faster and faster, he race towards his goal until finally, he had found it. In front of him stood a large, bloody red door. Silver snakes were painted on the door. Each connecting towards one another. And in the middle was blackened rose. It bloomed beautifully with its petals spreading across the door. The raven haired man opened the door and revealed a room filled with potions and charms.

"Where is it?" he pondered. "Aha!" within his hand was a vial of an ominously glowing, midnight blue liquid. Pulling out the cap he spoke. "Finally, this time my dreams will come true." Bring the vial up to his lips, the liquid enter his mouth and the magic started.

* * *

Hello readers! Im so glad you took the time to read my story. First would like to explain some of Pitch's actions so that I don't get mail saying that I contradict what he says and does.

1. He doesn't understand that giving people nightmare is bad. His powers were just for that reason so he doesn't know what else to do with them. Therefore making him believe that what he is doing is right.

2. The man is desperate for something to make him noticeable so he goes with whatever pops in his head. The center of a guardian was the most logical to him so he went with that.

3. He compares himself to Jack because he feels that they are both the same.

Oh right I am done. Also I'll give anyone a cookie who can figure out what the potion does. Until next time!


End file.
